HP Remix 1
by umi moon
Summary: Mandy meet a strange boy standing outside her house. She doesn't like the way he smiles it really scares her.. but not as much as her best friend Rose


HP Remix

The heart is key

1

In the town down below a small moutain. Lived a young girl about 17 by the name of Mandy never know about the threat of the drak lord carelessly walking down the street walking pass her house. Wearing his mask to hide his snake-like apperants. No, all she know was she was sleeping peacefully and in any minute her alarm clock would wake her up from a hourable dream about gaint killer dust bunny's that where tring to eat her alive.

The alarm clock rang out Mandy trunned over tring to find the snooze button on the stupid thing. It kept getting louder and louder until she fond a way to turn it off. By pulling the pluge she silnce the evil little box, thus to start her pittuful day. She stumbled around looking for her glasses passing a mirroir in her room her long brown hair covered most of her face, her green eye glided over the darkness of her room. she had finily fond them slowly putting them on while turning on the light. She blinked her eye for a moment getting use of the light. She ran to her closet finding clouth to wear for school. After picking out a clean red shirt and her favorite pair of blue-jeans started looking for sock. A small little dog popped its head out of the blankets wachting its owner rush around the room. Mandy had fond the sock and sat on her bed putting them on, the little dog strecht then sat in mandy's lap.

"hi, babe your up early" Mandy smiled patting the little pup on her lap.

She removed her dog and slid into her shoes running to trun out the light. She dartted down stair and grabbed her backpack and keys. It was still dark outside she lock the door and stopped she saw a figure stop and look back at her. she slowy walk towards it and saw it was a boy about her age look back at her.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me. I thought you where a rapist are somthing" Mandy sighs in releaf looking at him he kind of smiled.

"iam sorry i didn't mean to" he said waveing his hand at her.

"Hey are ya new are something." she tilted her head she didn't rember seeing him before he must have been new.

"yea, me and my parents just moved in" he said pointing at the empty house next door, "their just dropped me off so i could start my first day of school here.. hey do you know where the bus stop is do you."

"yea, i was just heading there.. so your going to be my new neighbor cool" she noode with a grin "your going to like it here, it a nice little town"

"I just know i will" he said with a evil girn. mandy looked at him and for some reason his smile kind of scared her.

"oh, i toatly forgot.. my name is mandy, and you are" she said holding out her hand. he looked at it taking it and lightly shacking it.

"Tom, my name is tom.. but i hate it so" he said with a look of disgust on his face

"what you mom always yellen at ya.. well i don't like mine either.. its mandy this, or mandy that. after awhile you can get sick of your own name" she said with a smile he just shock his head.

"I rather not talk about it" tom said opening th gate for her.

"oh i see your dad a jerk now i see" as she said it his eyes opened wide looking at her as if she read his mind "what don't give me that look. i had a stepdad i dislike and i feel sorry for my sister.. iam glad he's gone.. but bad that he's with someone else hurting them. grr" she looked up at him his look had not change and she stood up rubbing the back of her head. "sorry i didn't mean to bor you are nothing"

"no, no, its ok" he said looking down the street "but can i ask something"

"yea shoot" she said looking down the street too seeing what he was. A girl with blonde pigtail was running at them waveing her arm she wore a black skirt and a purple turtleneck her book bage draning on the group. she leapt tackling mandy both falling to the ground

"mandy! your up. and early too Yea!!" the girl squeeshed mandy until she shouved the girl off.

"How many time have i told you i don't like being tackled like that" mandy look at the girl her angry rising.

"iam sorry i forgot you get grumpy earily in the morning" the girl said wearing a giltful look on her face.

"Rose! that has nothing to do with it.." mandy looked up at tom "iam sorry tom this is my freind rose, rose this is tom his moving in next door"

Rose looked up at him looking him over "he's cute"

tom jump back hopeing that his fate wouldn't be the same as mandy.

"a bit jumpy aren't we" rose said standing up looking at him somemore

"i would be too if i just meet you" mandy said dusting herself off.

"your mean mandy" rose said holding her hands over her eyes hoping to hear tom back her up but looked at him as if he had ran over the presadent.

"oh leave him out of this. come on tom we need to get to the bus stop, ya don't want to be late your first day" mandy started walking tom followed looking at rose wachting her to she if she wouldn't attack him when he turned his back. Rose soonly followed skipping behind them singing a happy tune.


End file.
